Máscaras
by Yaiza Rose Malfoy
Summary: Diez invitados verán desvelados sus secretos más oscuros tras la muerte de su anfitrión. No hay salida, están atrapados en la casa. ¿Podrán atrapar al asesino antes de que vuelva a actuar? AU


Bueno, este es el primer thriler psicológico que escribo así que intentaré decepcionaros lo menos posible. Ésta idea la tuve hace tiempo gracias a las innumerables novelas de Ágatha Christie que he leído, pero nunca me atreví a escribir algo así. Salvo ahora. Os deseo suerte en vuestras apuestas. ¿Descubriréis al asesino/a antes que los propios personajes? Ya lo veremos... Una aclaración: Los personajes que os voy a nombrar ahora y sus profesiones están escritos de cara a la sociedad en la que viven. Puede que resulten no ser lo que aparentan. Por si acaso, comento que ésto sucede en un AU (Universo alterno) y que no habrá nada de magia. Será un fic corto, estoy segura de que no llegará a los diez capítulos. Ahora si que os dejo con el capítulo.

**MÁSCARAS**

**PERSONAJES:**

- Rose Weasley: Periodista. Prima de Lucy, Albus y Louis.

- Scorpius Malfoy: Accionista y empresario. Amigo de Diego y Olympia.

- Lucy Weasley: Afamada pintora impresionista. Prima de Rose, Albus y Louis.

- Philip: Mayordomo y criado de la Mansión Lestrange. Solo conoce a su señor.

- Ágatha Parkinson: Ex-modelo. Mujer del difunto Eddie McMillan, famoso abogado. Amante de Diego Nott.

- Lia Chang: Secretaria. Ex-amante de Albus Potter.

- Diego Nott: Ex-militar. Amante de Ágatha Parkinson. Amigo de Scorpius y Olympia.

- Olympia Zabini: Inversora en diversas empresas.

- Albus Potter: Fiscal. Ex-amante de Lia Chang. Primo de Rose, Lucy y Louis.

- Louis Weasley: Médico. Primo de Rose, Lucy y Albus.

- Rodulphus Lestrange: Magnate de una próspera empresa petrolífera y conocedor del pasado de todos sus invitados.

**CAPÍTULO I: REENCUENTROS**

Rose caminó dando pasos cortos hacia la mansión. Esos tacones tan altos la estaban destrozando.

La verja se abrió antes de que ella llegara y vió con sorpresa a Malfoy a su lado.

- Buenos días, Weasley. - dijo él con suma educación intentando disimular su extrañeza.

- Igualmente, Malfoy. - respondió ella. - No sabía que a ti también te habían invitado. ¿Te han mandado una carta tan rara como la mía?

Scorpius asintió endureciendo sus facciones peligrosamente.

- Así es. Opino que hay que tener muy poca vergüenza para invitar a alguien a su mansión y no decir ni su nombre. Y la manera de invitarme a sido bastante descortés.

Rose lo miró con curiosidad.

- Si tanto te desagrada esta situación, ¿por qué has venido?

Scorpius sonrió con ironía y alzó una ceja.

- Digamos que me hizo una oferta que no pude rechazar. ¿Por qué estás tú aquí?

Rose rió frescamente.

- Curiosidad. - dijo con franqueza. - Soy periodista y todo éste misterioso halo de secretos me atrae más que un afrodisiaco. Estoy deseando hacer un reportaje sobre nuestro anfitrión. No todos los días te invita a su casa un magnate del petróleo que, para más inri, está decidido a permanecer en el anonimato. Ya me imagino el prestigio que puedo obtener si lo describo todo correctamente.

Scorpius se encogió de hombros.

- Reconozco que tus reportajes son muy buenos. Cuando escribiste el mío, aumenté mis ventas en un diecisiete por ciento. No me imaginaba que tuvieras un lado codicioso.

Rose lo miró fijamente justo cuando entraban en la mansión.

- Todos codiciamos algo. La cuestión es,... ¿hasta donde eres capaz de llegar para conseguir lo que deseas?

Scorpius la miró petrificado y, lentamente, dibujó una lobuna sonrisa en su rostro.

- Hasta el final, Weasley. Cuando quiero algo, lo tengo. Así de fácil. El precio que tenga que pagar es secundario.

Un criado apareció para quitarles los abrigos. Era moreno, delgado, enjuto y de movimientos nerviosos. Le temblaban ligeramente las manos y sus ojos se fijaban rápidamente en el entorno que lo rodeaba en estado de alerta.

Era un hombre muy desagradable a simple vista.

- Pasen señores. Son ustedes los últimos.

Rose y Scorpius se miraron sumamente extrañados.

- ¿Acaso hay más gente aquí? - preguntó Rose entrecerrando los ojos.

El criado la miró extrañado.

- ¡Por supuesto, señorita! Sería una cena muy aburrida para el señor si solo estuviesen ustedes dos. No me malinterpreten: al señor le encantan las veladas y las reuniones concurridas.

Rose y Scorpius volvieron a mirarse.

- Supongo que será mejor que nos acompañe a la mesa. Esta mansión parece inmensa. -dijo Rose examinando con admiración a su alrededor.

Toda la mansión reumaba elegancia y sofistificación. El suelo era de mármol y brillaba como un espejo. Por todas partes había jarrones, figuritas y diversos objetos de porcelana china. Las lámparas eran de anticuario y eran tan intrincadas que compadeció al criado, si es que ese pobre hombre fuese quien tuviera que limpiarlas.

- Así es. - dijo el criado orgulloso mientras empezaba a caminar por la mansión sin mostrar ningún titubeo. - Esta mansión se edificó en el siglo XVI y es bastante grande para haber sido construída en esa época. Incluso alojánolos a todos sobran habitaciones.

- Un segundo. - interrumpió Scorpius alzando una mano. - ¿Que quieres decir con eso de "alojarnos"?

El criado lo miró con suma extrañeza.

- A que se quedarán aquí toda la semana. ¿No se lo comunicó el señor?

Ambos invitados negaron con la cabeza mientras se miraban perplejos.

- Supongo que se le olvidaría. - respondió el hombre quitándole importancia.- Ya hemos llegado.

Rose y Scorpius se detuvieron ante unas puertas de madera maciza por las cuales se dejaban escuchar un par de voces.

- La cena se servirá dentro de media hora. -dijo el hombre con suficiencia.- Si necesitan algo, solo basta con agitar una pequeña campanilla que encontrarán dejajo de las servilletas. Cada invitado tiene una y todas suenan de manera diferente. Les aconsejo que las lleven siempre con ustedes. Si la pierden o la rompen, basta con que me llamen por mi nombre: Philip. Espero que disfruten de la velada.

El mayordomo les abrió las puertas y se retiró cerrándolas apenas ellos dieron un paso en la habitación.

Rose examinó a los invitados con curiosidad y se sorprendió al encontrar a algunos de sus primos.

Se dirigió a ellos a toda prisa.

- ¡No puedo creer que estéis aquí! - exclamó la pelirroja antes de abrazarlos a todos a la vez.

- Rosie,... me... e-es-tás as-fixian-do. - balbuceó Lucy con la cara roja.

- Ups, perdón. - se excusó la pelirroja soltándolos rápidamente.

- Rosie, tu efusividad puede resultar dañina. - dijo Louis con una sonrisa encantadora.

Rose se llevó una mano al corazón simulando estar dolida y todos rieron ante la trágica cara que puso la pelirroja.

- Menuda puñalada trapera me has dado. A mi, que te consideraba mi rubio favorito. Espero que cuando me des puntos en la herida que me has hecho en el corazón, no me quede cicatriz.

Louis sonrió aún más.

- Claro que te quedará cicatriz. Yo siempre dejo huella. Puedes preguntarle a mis conquistas, si quieres.

- ¡EWWW! - exclamaron Lucy y Rose al unísono.

Albus rió.

- Veo que seguís todos igual que siempre. Pensé en que os vería más cambiados.

- Tu si que has cambiado. - dijo Rose.- ¡Ya no llevas gafas!

Albus la asesinó con la mirada.

- Muy graciosa, Rosie. Descubrí que existen las lentillas.

Rose rodó los ojos.

- Genial, Albus. Con un poco de suerte, pronto dejarás de vivir en las cavernas y volverás al mundo civilizado donde la gente no se comunica por señas y se alimentan de comida precocinada. Tómate tu tiempo, debe de ser duro dejar de ser un cromañón.

Lucy y Louis estallaron en carcajadas mientras Albus apretaba los puños.

- Que graciosa, fresita parlante. - refunfuñó Albus.

Todo rastro de humor murió en Rose cuando su primo pronunció esa frase. Su padrastro siempre la había llamado así antes de que desapareciera para siempre.

Rose se sobrepuso rápidamente y ninguno de sus primos notó su pequeño lapsus. Excepto Albus. Él se la quedó mirando fijamente durante un momento.

- No me lo puedo creer. - dijo Lucy ahogando una exclamación. - ¿Esa no es tu novia, Albus?

Albus se giró lentamente y sintió una sacudida por todo el cuerpo en cuanto vió a Lia.

Estaba igual de guapa que siempre. Tenía su negro y largo cabello suelto, sus larguísimas piernas estaban ligeramente bronceadas y sus ojos almendrados refulgían. Ella no lo había visto aún, de hecho, estaba ocupada hablando con una chica alta y morena que tenía pinta de modelo.

Albus se recuperó rápidamente y fingió completa indiferencia.

- Ya no es mi novia. - aclaró el moreno.- La dejé hace dos años.

Rose se encogió de hombros.

- Habeis durado más de lo que esperaba. Aunque me sorprenda que seas tú quien la haya dejado. Estabas idiotizado por ella. Quizá no solo hayas cambiado de aspecto.

Albus suspiró y forzó una media sonrisa.

- No te haces una idea, fresita.

Louis lo miró interrogativamente.

- Ya que hablamos de cambios... ¿Sigues estudiando Fiscalía?

Albus sonrió con algo más de seguridad.

-Terminé mis estudios hace tres años. Saqué Matrícula de Honor. Ahora estoy trabajando activamente contra el caso de un asesino en serie. El tipo cree que es la reencarnación de Jack el Destripador y su abogado quiere que, en vez de cumplir condena, se le interne en un psiquiátrico.

Lucy lo miró interesada.

- ¿Y ese tipo está loco de verdad? - preguntó con curiosidad.

Louis se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Acaso importa? Albus debe limitarse a hacer su trabajo. Poco importa si el tipo está loco o no. Ha matado a alguien conscientemente y merece la cárcel.

- Bueno, hay personas que merecen morir. - dijo Lucy.

Albus la miró intensamente.

- Tienes razón, pero eso no nos da derecho a tomarnos la justicia por nuestra mano. Para algo existe la ley.

Lucy cambió su expresión tierna habitual por una desdeñosa y casi cruel.

- La justicia de la que hablas no existe. - dijo secamente y con la mirada ensombrecida. - Defiendes un sistema que libera a personas poderosas y hace pagar a inocentes. El mundo es corrupto y está lleno de personas arrastradas y desleales. Opino que a veces no viene mal tomarse la justicia por tu mano y darles un escarmiento.

Albus y Louis miraron a su prima asombrados y ésta se sonrojó debido a su pérdida de control. Rose salvó la situación.

- Creo que Lucy tiene razón, pero será mejor si discutimos de esto en la mesa mientras cenamos. - dijo la pelirroja con ligereza.

Todos asintieron y se dispusieron a sentarse. El resto los vió y los imitaron. Justo cuando todos apartaron las sillas para sentarse, Philip entró intempestivamente en el salón.

- Disculpen, pero no pueden sentarse así. - replicó el hombre mientras se frotaba las manos compulsivamente.- El señor me ha pedido que les diga a cada uno su colocación exacta en la mesa.

Todos se miraron extrañados ante esa extraña petición pero nadie se opuso.

- Usted, señorita Rose Weasley, debe sentarse a la derecha del señor. El señor Weasley se sentará a su lado seguido de la señorita Lucy Weasley, quien tendrá a su lado a la señorita Chang. El señor Potter se sentará en la otra cabecera de la mesa. A su lado se sentaran la señora Parkinson, el señor Nott y la señorita Zabini. El señor Malfoy se sentará a la izquierda del señor.

Todos se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos y Louis dejó a su lado un maletín.

- Espero que no les importe que deje aquí mis medicinas mientras ceno. Siempre llevo algún medicamento para imprevistos y debo tomarme un calmante en cada comida para la jaqueca. - explicó el rubio.

Philip asintió.

-No se preocupe, estoy seguro de que el señor no pondrá objeción alguna.

Philip salió dejando a los invitados sumidos en un profundo silencio mientras se evaluaban unos a otros.

Un hombre castaño, de cabello desordenado, ojos verdes y sonrisa traviesa, rompió el incómodo silencio.

- Disculpe, tal vez me equivoque pero, ¿es usted Lucy Weasley, la pintora impresionista?

Lucy se sonrojó.

- En efecto, soy yo.

El hombre sonrió.

-Me alegro mucho de conocerla. Soy Diego Nott, un gran admirador suyo. Sus obras son fantásticas.

Una mujer morena, alta, con una figura envidiable y unos ojos azules espectaculares, le dirigió una mirada desdeñosa a Lucy y agarró el brazo de Diego posesivamente.

Nadie en la mesa pasó por alto tal gesto.

La mujer que estaba sentada al otro lado de Nott, rodó sus oscuros ojos con desidia y resopló mientras se apartaba un mechón de cabello del rostro.

- Diego, más te vale que la dejes antes de que acabe poniéndote una correa.

Scorpius rió y le chocó la mano a la chica con complicidad.

- Muy buena, Olympia. - la alabó el rubio.

Olympia le dirigió una mirada cargada de satisfacción a la chica y esta levantó la barbilla en señal de reto.

- Se me hace raro que estés aquí en vez de estar tirándote a algún economista para que te asesore gratis. -Dijo la chica con alevosía.

Olympia sonrió oscuramente.

- ¿Tú no deberías estar vomitando o haciendo el payaso encima de una pasarela de mala muerte? Ups, disculpa mi sinceridad. A veces suele dispararse contra arpías como tú.

Rose las miró muy interesada.

- Creo que encontraré mucho material que explotar aquí. -dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa ávida.

Ambas la miraron.

- ¿Y tú quien eres? - preguntó la chica posesiva con un tono de superioridad muy evidente.

- Soy Rose Weasley, afamada periodista. Y creo que deberías bajar tus humos conmigo si no quieres que arruine tu carrera de modelo, Ágatha Parkinson.

Ambas mujeres la miraron boquiabiertas.

- ¡Eso ha sido genial! - exclamó de pronto Olympia. - Encantada Weasley, yo me llamo Olympia Zabini. Creo que tú y yo nos vamos a llevar muy bien.

Rose también sonrió.

- Yo también lo creo.

Scorpius asintió.

- No me extrañaría que así fuera. No te conozco mucho Weasley, pero en algunas cosas te pareces a Olympia.

Diego sonrió.

- Bienvenida a nuestra pandilla, Rose. ¿Te importa que te tutee? - él sonrió cuando la pelirroja negó con la cabeza. - Fantástico. Tanto protocolo me aburre.

Rose sonrió y se dirigió a Lia.

- Hace mucho que no nos vemos, Lia. ¿Cómo te van las cosas? - preguntó la chica con educación.

Lia se sobresaltó pero se repuso enseguida. Albus se volvió hacia ella bastante interesado en cada pequeño gesto que la mujer hacía.

- Me van bastante bien. No puedo quejarme. Soy secretaria del jefe de "El Profeta", pero puede que deje ese trabajo si el señor Lestrange me paga mejor.

Scorpius se sorprendió.

- Vaya, entonces eres mi secretaria. Tengo tantas empresas que ya no se a quien contrato. Lo que sí sé es que eres de las mejores secretarias que tengo entre mi personal. Pocas veces alguien es tan eficiente con todos mis asuntos. Y eso que me envias los compromisos por carta. En fin, será una pena que te vayas, pero tienes derecho a querer ascender.

Lia dejó la mirada perdida.

- Sí, creo que sí.

Olympia pegó un respingo.

- Claro que sí. No hay nada de malo en querer mejorar nuestra calidad de vida.

Lia la miró y asintió tímidamente.

- Si, tienes razón. Tengo derecho a querer eliminar todos los obstáculos y mejorar mi vida.

Albus pegó un respingo al escuchar sus palabras y la miró fríamente.

- Depende de como quieras eliminar tus obstáculos. No vale todo.

Lia se giró y lo miró con una intensidad que erizó la piel de Albus.

- Ya sabes que soy una inconformista y una luchadora feroz.

Albus giró el rostro como si ella le hubiera dado una bofetada.

La puerta del salón se abrió y todos se giraron para ver al que era su anfitrión.

El hombre se sentó en su silla y los miró a todos con la misma atención que él mismo recibía.

El hombre era alto, desgarbado y enjuto. Su piel era pálida y varias venas se translucían a través de ella. Tenía el cabello castaño oscuro desgreñado y diversos mechones se acomodaban en sobre su frente desordenadamente. Estaba enfermizamente delgado y andaba arrastrando los pies y encorvando la espalda. Lo más desagradable de todo eran sus ojos: los tenía inyectados en sangre.

- Buenas noches, damas y caballeros - dijo el hombre con una voz muy chirriante. - Mi nombre es Rodulphus Lestrange y tengo el honor de ser vuestro anfitrión toda la semana.

Rodulphus chasqueó los dedos y Philip apareció inmediatamente con varios platos que dejó pulcra e impecablemente en la mesa.

- No olvides servir el postre a las doce en punto -Le dijo Rodulphus a su criado.

Philip asintió y se fué de la estancia rápidamente.

Rodulphus miró a sus invitados y sonrió de una manera que puso a todos en alerta.

- Empecemos a cenar. - dijo el anfitrión llevándose un pedazo de pavo a la boca.

Todos se miraron dubitativamente un segundo antes de coger sus cubiertos y empezar a comer.

Ágatha hizo un ruidito de aprobación al apreciar el vino.

- Es fantástico. Un Chianti, ¿verdad? - preguntó mientras se limpiaba con la servilleta.

Rodulphus sonrió con satisfacción.

- En efecto. Tiene usted un paladar exquisito. Sería prácticamente imposible que alguien pudiese envenenarla.

Ágatha lo miró fijamente un segundo y luego esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

- Supongo que sí.

Louis rió.

-Es curioso, pero casi siempre son mujeres las que matan a alguien envenenándolo. Creedme, como médico sé de lo que hablo.

Rodulphus asintió.

-Es una manera de matar muy femenina. Hay pocos hombres envenenadores. Los hombres suelen matar más brutamente, es decir, a tiros o utilizando su fuerza bruta. Aunque a veces puede haber mujeres que maten así.

Albus asintió.

- Hay mujeres que son apasionadas en cada cosa que hacen, incluso si se trata de matar a alguien.

- Cierto. - continuó Rodulphus claramente interesado en el tema. - Hay mujeres capaces de matar a alguien cara a cara solo por proteger sus intereses. Aunque también las hay con mucha sangre fría. Éstas son las que más me aterran. Son capaces de clavarte un cuchillo en la espalda en el momento menos esperado.

- Bueno, no solo las mujeres son así. Hay hombres muy maquinadores. -replicó Megara con incomodidad.

Rodulphus la miró con condescendencia.

-Tiene toda la razón. Hay hombres capaces de maquinar un asesinato de tal manera que llevan a su víctima a la muerte sin que ellos se manchen las manos de sangre.

Rose ladeó la cabeza.

- Eso suena muy interesante. Desde luego, hay que ser muy astuto para lograr algo así.

Louis sonrió.

- Desde luego. Si me encontrase a un hombre así, le presentaría mis respetos.

- Aunque también hay hombres que matan a alguien solo por no prestarle auxilio. Eso me parece muy cínico. Dejas morir a alguien pero técnicamente no eres un asesino ya que no lo has matado tú. - Dijo Rodulphus pensativamente. - Sinceramente, no sé que cosa me parece peor.

De pronto, Philip entró en el salón con los postres. Eran helados de menta con forma de espiral. Todos se relamieron al verlos. Philip los colocó rápidamente y, cuando estuvo a punto de retirsarse, Rodulphus lo detuvo con un ademán.

- Antes de que entraras con estos deliciosos manjares, hablábamos sobre asesinatos. Quisiera conocer tu opinión. ¿Crees que alguien se convierte en un asesino al no prestarle auxilio y evitarle la muerte?

Philip emalideció y las manos le temblaron.

- No lo sé señor -dijo en tono bajo. - Por suerte yo me mantengo en el camino del bien. Procuro no llenar mi mente de pensamientos como esos.

Acto seguido, sacó del bolsillo izquierdo un rosario y murmuró unas palabras mientras pasaba sus dedos por las cuencas.

- Gracias por tu opinión, Philip. La tendré en cuenta - dijo Rodulphus elevando la voz.

Philip salió de su abstracción y salió raudamente de la habitación.

Rose, queriendo romper la tensión, se levantó y alzó su copa de vino.

- Propongo un brindis.

La pelirroja miró dubitativamente al anfitrión y, cuando recibió de parte de este una mirada divertida, continuó con más confianza.

- Brindemos por la vida. Espero que todos y cada uno de nosotros vivamos muchos años más. Y sobre todo, espero que nadie nos asesine.

Este último comentario suscitó un parde risitas antes de que todos entrechocaran sus copas.

Todos bebieron a la vez.

- Sigo diciendo que es un vino excelente - dijo Ágatha con jovialidad. - ¿Dónde lo ha comprado?

Rodulphus se dispuso a responder, pero notó que le faltaba la voz. Pronto, su garganta se cerró impidiendo la entrada de aire. Su rostro adquirió una tonalidad morada y los ojos parecieron escamárseles. En pocos segundos, cayó fulminado al suelo.

Todos se quedaron quietos sin moverse ni decir nada. Un profundo estado de shock los envargaba.

La primera en reaccionar fue Lucy. La chica profirió un alarido y cayó fulminada al suelo.

Rose miró a Louis.

- ¡Rápido, Louis! ¡Eres médico, sálvalo! - gritó la pelirroja entrando en histeria.

Louis corrió hacia Rodulphus y se agachó con presteza. Le buscó el pulso en la muñeca y en el pecho y, tras un par de minutos, negó con aire fúnebre.

- Está muerto.

Esas dos palabras cayeron en todos con el peso de mil ladrillos. Ese hombre estaba muerto.

Y era indudable que uno de los presentes lo había matado.


End file.
